Butterfly kisses
by Milica-tanja
Summary: Ukitake is 16 when Nanao is born but he is the best father Nanao can wish for, Nanao is a younger version of Unohana but daddy's little girl. a sweet story based on the song butterfly kisses


Bleach ~ T Kubo  
song ~ Butterfly kisses by Bob Carlisle.

this is a little one shot I dedicate to my favorite author and best friend and sister Teal Eyed Dragon.

* * *

_There's two things I know for sure_  
_She was sent here from heaven_  
_And she's daddy's little girl_  
_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_  
_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_  
_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life_  
_Oh but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_  
_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_  
_Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride_  
_I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_  
_I must have done something right_  
_To deserve a hug every mornin'_  
_And butterfly kisses at night_

_Sweet 16 today  
__She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day  
__One part woman the other part girl  
__To perfume and make up from ribbons and curls  
__Trying her wings out in a great big world  
__But I remember_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_  
_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_  
_You know how much I love you daddy_  
_But if you don't mind_  
_I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time__  
_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_  
_I must have done something right_  
_To deserve her love every mornin'_  
_And butterfly kisses at night_

_All the precious time_  
_Like the wind the years go by_  
_Precious butterfly_  
_Spread your wings and fly_

_She'll change her name today_  
_She'll make a promise and I'll give her aways_  
_Standing in the bride room just staring at her_  
_She asked me what I'm thinkin'_  
_And I said I'm not sure_  
_I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl_  
_And she leaned over_

_Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there_  
_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_  
_Walk me down the isle daddy_  
_It's just about time_  
_Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?_  
_Daddy's don't cry_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong_  
_I must have done something right_  
_To deserve her love every mornin'_  
_And butterfly kisses_

_I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is_  
_I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember_  
_Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses_

* * *

Ukitake Jyuushirou could only stare mesmerized at the tiny baby in his arms.  
She was still covered in fluids of the birth and red from screaming but she was perfect.  
The rational part of his mind told him that God was something spiritual and abstract, something that no one witnessed before but right now he believed there was a higher hand, a God much greater than all he knew for that God gave him and his wife Unohana Retsu such a beautiful and perfect daughter.  
"shh baby girl" he soothed and stroked with his index finger, her little fists which she swayed around while crying.  
The baby gripped his finger in her tiny fist and stopped crying. She looked up to her father, revealing eyes identical to her mother's.  
"Ukitake Nanao" he whispered and a tear fell onto his daughter's chubby cheek.  
When the doctor took Nanao away from him to clean her and perform some tests, he felt lost.  
Relief washed over him when the doctor declared both Nanao and Unohana healthy and handed Nanao to Unohana.  
Ukitake stared in awe at his daughter who was drinking eagerly at her mother.  
He knew he and Retsu were very young, she 15 and he 16 but he swore silently that he'd do everything to make his family happy and he'd always protect them with his life.

Ukitake looked adoring down at his five years old daughter Nanao who was saying her bed time prayers.  
He knelt down beside her and bowed his head thanking God once more for the greatest joy in his life, his princess, angel and baby girl.  
He also prayed and begged that God would never take away his precious girl from him.  
When Nanao finished praying, she got up and threw herself at her father, her little arms tightly around his neck.  
"night night daddy" she giggled and placed light kisses all over his face just like he did when waking her up in the morning.  
"Goodnight my precious princess" he smiled and tucked her in.  
Nanao smiled at him and closed her eyes. "Aishiteru zutto" she whispered in his ear as he bend down to give her a last kiss.

Ukitake leaned back content with his wife's hand in his as they watched Nanao play in the garden with flowers.  
She sticked a few of them in her hair and the white contrasted beautifully with her black curls.  
"She is so beautiful and perfect" He whispered.  
"I agree" Unohana smiled warmly and kissed him. "She's daddy's little girl"  
"I don't want to think of the day she will grow up" He looked mortified.  
Unohana laughed softly. "Won't happen the next 10 years"

Ukitake felt his heart melt once again as 7 years old Nanao asked him to walk next to the pony he bought for her birthday.  
The pony formed a contrast with the child as it was pure white with blond manes.  
That morning just like every morning when she woke up, she'd come into his and Unohana's room and climb on the bed just to wrap her arms around his neck and giving him a tight squeeze and mumble a sleepy goodmorning before dozing off again in his arms.

Unohana felt a lump in her throat when she saw her husband pull their daughter on his lap and she raised her hand to wipe away his tears.

She insisted on baking her dad a birthday cake all on her own and decorating it with hearts.  
"I did my best to make it pretty for you, daddy" Nanao said softly.  
"It is perfect, princess" He smiled and cuddled her.  
Unohana had tears in her eyes and baby Toushirou looked questioning at her.

Ukitake knew he was not a saint, he disappointed his parents by getting Unohana pregnant at such a young age.  
Nanao made up for all the guilt he felt though.  
He still wondered what he did so great in his young life to deserve such a perfect daughter.

6 years later, bricks landed in Ukitake's stomach when Nanao went out with Kyoraku Shunsui, his best friend who was only 4 years younger than himself.  
He knew he should not allow it, but he knew it would only make Nanao unhappy and that was something he never wished to do.  
It was her 16th birthday and she was a copy of Unohana when she was that age.  
Shunsui would bring her to pick out a birthday present.  
Ukitake sighed a bit sad as he sat down on the swing where Nanao often played as little girl.  
Time flew quicker by than he could ever expect.  
She started experimenting with creating her own perfumes and used light make-up now.  
He wondered where the time of ribbons in her ebony curls and sticking white flowers in her hair went to.

Ukitake had once again tears in his eyes when Nanao presented him her diploma from her study Aroma Therapy.  
She was so beautiful, only 18 and so smart and sensible.  
He knew he had to let her go one day.  
She was his precious butterfly who he couldn't keep caged.  
One day she'd have to spread her wings in the big world and face everything on her own.

Today Nanao would no longer be just Nanao Ukitake, but she'd be Nanao Ukitake Kyoraku.  
As he watched Unohana pin up Nanao's hair and help her with her dress he once again remembered her like she was put in his arms 30 years ago.  
He remembered her growing up, her first word was daddy and on his hand she made her first steps.  
When she was 16 he felt her slowly slipping away as she said goodbye to him with a quick kiss on his cheek.  
No more morning cuddles and butterfly kisses.  
"Daddy, you are lost in your thoughts. What's on your mind?" Nanao questioned softly.  
"I am not sure myself" He smiled sheepish "I guess I just feel like I am loosing my baby princess"  
Nanao wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring about her dress and once again placed light kisses all over his face and rested her head against his shoulder like she always did.  
Unohana watched with a soft smile and waited for Nanao to put the rest of the white flowers in her hair to form a crown.  
The clock hit 10 AM and Nanao got up.  
She gently placed a hand on his arm. "It's time to go, daddy"  
He nodded and offered her his arm.  
"I will walk down the aisle with my handsome daddy" she smiled.  
He nodded and swallowed his tears.  
"Is the dress really beautiful, daddy? Shunsui chose it for me since I despise shopping"  
She reached up and wiped away his tears. "Don't cry, daddy. I am still your princess"  
When Nanao said her "I do" loud and clear and smiled at him, Ukitake send a silent prayer to God to thank him once again for his baby girl.


End file.
